


His prey (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, SemeJianyi Ukezhengxi club dancing teasing domyi subzhengxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jian Yi had his eye on a particular brunette for a while now and has finally decided to go in for the claim...
Relationships: Zhengyi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	His prey (One day one shot)

One day  
Jian Yi sat on the bar stool and sipped his cocktail. 

Eyes on his prey. 

Around him people took their fill of this blond male. Wearing a black polar neck, complete with black trousers and black shoes. His hair was in a high bun, ascensuating his features that looked sharp in the dim light of the club. 

The music boomed and made vibrations fill his body. Or maybe that was just him trembling lightly, ready to hunt.

-Come now, look at me.-

He has seen this certain male come to this club for a few nights now,  
With two other males that soon left him alone to be on their own.  
And Jian Yi has been stalking ever since, on the prowl for a certain brunette. 

Even coming down from the VIP section to be closer to his prey.

And when, the brunette turned alongside the female he was dancing with, their eyes connected across the moving bodies.  
Until it broke when the female grabbed the amber eyed male's attention.

-Time to break that shit up.-

Zhan Xi was moving against the body of the female rather erotically, liking the feel of the warm body of the woman.

Then, foreign arms snaked around his waist, slithering up to his shoulders and another pressed against his back. 

Moving alongside the beat that was pumping from the speakers. But rather in a slow manner.  
The female looked up at Zhan Zheng Xi, smiling, only for it to fall as she caught the eyes of the blond behind the male she's been dancing with. Cold and bitter.

Zhan Xi frowned when the female suddenly moved away. But didn't stop moving alongside the body behind him  
.  
His heart spiked when lips trailed his jaw and teeth nipped at his right ear. Hot breath fanning over the lobe.  
"So bad of you to tease me."  
The voice whispered sensually, so sensually that shivers raced up Zhan Xi's spine.

Zhan Zheng Xi's breath hitched when the unknown person behind him grinded into his backside. 

His hips rolling back instinctively. 

He swallowed harshly when teeth nipped at his neck now, lips then sucking on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. 

Soft chuckles filled his ear. "You like that?" Was whispered in his ear and he nodded, not really knowing how to act upon this sudden, sudden what? Dark desire to see where this will lead to?  
The music changed into a song, one that was slower and intimate. 

And the body behind him started grinding provocatively against him, making a harsh moan escape Zhan Xi's lips, teeth grinding as he felt hot, damn flustered. And needy.

He tried to turn but he lips that was teasing his neck then turned to teeth that tightened slightly in warning. 

Zhan Xi's moved to give more access unconsciously to his neck.  
"I think I'll take my time with you." Was whispered. 

-What?-

Zhan didn't have time to process what was happening, when he was suddenly turn around, hand in his hair and gripped his strands tightly before pulling his head back, making Zheng Xi's back arch a bit. 

A thrill shot down his spine at the sudden position. 

A tall, slender male was leaning into him, eyes piercing into his and making Zhan feel exposed for reasons he didn't know.

Zhan gasped when the male before him grinded hard into him, making them both groan at the sudden friction. 

The heat building between them felt like a physical ache.

Lust burned in the blonde's eyes, alongside obvious desire and that left Zheng Xi out of breath. And when the male leaned in, Zhan was disappointed when those tempting lips moved to his ear instead.  
"What's your name?" The unknown male asked, sucking on his earlobe. Zheng Xi's hips jerked forward. 

-This guy...-

He wanted to move once again, but the hand in his hair tightened slighly and he grunted. "Name." That was a demand and Zhan Zheng Xi shivered at it. 

"Zhan Zheng Xi. Now let me go." He said, hissing when the male grinded into him once again for a second.  
He could feel those lips smile against his jaw.

"I don't think you want that, Xixi," Was breathed against his lips. 

"My Xixi."

Zhan's eyes widened when he was kissed, lips rough against his own, demanding against his own. 

A tongue forcing it's alway between his lips, seeking his own and curling around it in a way that made Zheng Xi's thoughts scatter. 

And then it was over just as he was about to respond.

The unknown male that just left him breathless, unsatisfied, confused, heart singing, hard and desperate for more was moving away.

And when Zhan thought he was done for, the male looked over his shoulder and winked at him before disappearing in the crowd completely.

-That guy...-


End file.
